


The Billy and Joe Saga

by Caoilainn



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caoilainn/pseuds/Caoilainn
Summary: A take on the lives of Billy and Joe. Forever together and apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fictional work about fictional characters. I don’t own them.
> 
> An old fic from 2004

The had had a complicated relationship, Billy and Joe. Really complicated. Like rocket science… or…brain surgery. 

All love and hate, fear and trust, dark and light, high and low. 

Joe loved Billy, loved him in a Joe Dick kinda way. Ask anyone one and they’ll tell you that Joe Dick was a mean badass, all piss and vinegar, a true dick. 

But with Billy….

Billy loves Joe, in a Billy Tallent kinda way. Billy is a paradox. One minute he’s self-confident, sure of what to do, all ‘my way or the highway’. But then there’s the moments when Billy is with Joe.

Billy adores Joe. Joe is his one true friend. He would do anything for Joe. He loves Joe.

Other times Billy hates Joe. Hates him and wants to leave. Billy had higher ambitions than being the guitarist and *# 2* in a small Canadian punk band for the rest of his life. Billy wants to be someone…Joe doesn’t. 

When Joe is with Billy you can tell than Joe loves him, can’t imagine life without him. But Joe was a possessive bastard. He wants to have Billy with him all the time. He wants to be the only person, the centre of Billy’s world. 

Actually, Joe was the centre of Billy’s world for many years. Growing up all they had was each other. When Billy’s father abused him Billy would always come to Joe, let Joe take care of his wounds and welts. 

Billy’s childhood made him unsure of himself and his right to exist.

Joe’s childhood made him aggressive and angry at the world. 

Their childhoods made them dependent on each other. 

But all children grow up. Some slower than others. Billy grew up before Joe. He wanted freedom, he wanted a future. Joe didn’t want anything to change. 

So came that night, that fateful night, when Joe forced himself on Billy. Needing to show Billy than he was Joe’s. ‘Cause Billy had begun to slip away. Joe didn’t know how to show Billy that he belongs (to) with Joe. 

Joe raped Billy. It sealed the future. Billy left.

But Billy came back. Always back to Joe. But stronger this time, more sure of himself.

In their time apart Billy had found an identity of his own.

In their time apart Joe had found out just how much he needed and wanted Billy.

So came that night, that fatal night, when Joe ended it all. But it needn’t have happened. 

Billy had finally gotten a chance for a future. He was going to explain it to Joe. Tell Joe that just because Billy was playing in another band didn’t mean he would leave Hard Core Logo. They would have worked something out.

Only Billy didn’t have the time to tell Joe. Joe heard the news from another person. Joe’s world shattered around him.

The reunion tour had been good. Joe finally had Billy back where he belonged. Then the news…Billy was leaving again.

Joe couldn’t contain his rage, he blew up on-stage. A big fight, their last fight. When Billy turned and walked away, face bloody, eyes sad Joe realised what had happened. What he had done. His anger had gotten hold of him, he really hadn’t meant to hurt Billy like that. He never meant to hurt Billy on that fateful night either, but he had. And now Billy was gone.

Joe knew what he had done. Knew that this time he had gone too far. If he was Billy he wouldn’t forgive Joe. Joe couldn’t see their future anymore. It was all black. Joe took the easy way out. Joe took his life.

Billy will always love Joe. Would probably have forgiven Joe (after a couple of years) for the fight. But Billy won’t take the easy way out. Unknown to both Billy and Joe Billy is the stronger of them both. Billy will live. 

But in Billy’s heart there will always be a special place for Joe Dick. 

End


End file.
